elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Falrach
Falrach ist ein berühmter und begnadeter Heerführer der Elfen. Er rettete Emerelle das Leben, indem er sich selbst opferte. Er ist der Erfinder des Falrach-Spiels.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), S. 954Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 915Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 567 Familie und Herkunft Falrach entstammt einer Fürstenfamilie Arkadiens. Sein Vater ist der Elf Asfahal und sein Großvater (väterlicherseits) Solaiyn. Der Fürst Solaiyn verstieß seinen Vater Asfahal und seine Mutter. Diese wurde zuvor noch von den Pferdeknechten des Fürsten zusammengeprügelt. Aussehen Falrach hat goldblondes Haar. Er besitzt melancholisch graue Augen.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 168 Charakter Falrach gilt als Spieler und Lebemann, ein Erbe seines Vaters. Verhältnis zu Emerelle Falrach findet Emerelle zu Anfang erfrischend naiv und rein.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 216 Da dies das genaue Gegenteil von ihm ist, findet er sie faszinierend.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 199 Biographie Frühe Jahre Falrach wurde nicht lange vor der Schlacht um Wanu geboren.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 528 Seine Mutter versucht Falrach aus der Not heraus als Säugling beim Fürsten Solaiyn, Asfahals Vater, abzugeben. Allerdings weist er ihn und seine Mutter ab.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 927 Mit zunehmenden Alter führt es ihn an den adligen Hofstaat, wo er als Unterhalter tätig ist und zieht dann zum Nächsten. Durch seine Zuneigungen für adlige Frauen, kommt dies öfters auch abrupt vor.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 163 Reise mit Emerelle Erste Begegnung mit Emerelle Falrach lernt Emerelle auf dem Markt in Mylal kennen, einer Hafenstadt in Tanthalia. Falrach bemerkt wie die hübsche Elfe am Verhungern ist und kauft ihr warme Honiggebäcke, die sie faszinierend anstarrt. Kurzerhand nimmt Falrach sie mit zum Fürstenpalast von Mylal und gibt Emerelle gegenüber Fürst Brynell und Fürstin Glykera als seine Schwester aus. Im Palast erhält sie ein dringend notwendiges Bad unter zuhilfename der Damien Clodine, darüber hinaus bedient sie sich aus der Kleiderkiste von Falrach. Nach dem Bad wird wieder einmal deutlich wie naiv und weltfremd ist, da sie es wunderlich findet, dass Falrach den Beischlaf mit ihr wünscht, nur weil sie nackt in seinem Bett liegt.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 169 Am nächsten Morgen erscheint Falrach bei ihr und rät ihr mit ihm zu fliehen. Er wurde von Fürst Brynell beim Beischlaf mit seiner Frau Glykera erwischt und wird von den Wachen gejagt. Laut Falrach ist sie auch in Gefahr, da sie ja als seine Schwester ausgegeben wurde. Gemeinsam fliehen sie aus dem Palast, wobei Emerelle ihre Zaubermacht einsetzen muss, um die Wachen am Torhaus zu passieren.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 177 Auf der Flucht durch Mylal nutzen sie einen Abwasserkanal, der sie zu einer Gruppe Lutin unter Franja bringt.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 188 Dieser ist mit Falrach bekannt und schmuggelt die beiden erst nach einigem Wiederstreben aus der Stadt in Dungsäcken hinaus. Emerelle gibt sich gegenüber Franja als Drachenelfe aus und verlangt den Aufenthaltsort der Fahrenden Ritter zu wissen.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 195 Franja behauptet jedoch nichts über die Rebellengruppe zu wissen. Neun Tage lang reisen die Lutin mit ihren Gästen über die Albenpfade, bis sie diese schließlich in Haiwanan aus den Dungsäcken herauslassen.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 200 Erlebnisse in Saisom Im nahen Dorf versucht Falrach durch Falschspiel ihre verbliebenen vier Kupfermünzen zu vermehren. Nachdem beim ersten richtigen Spiel der Damien Ung gewonnen hat, versuchen es nahezu alle der 200 Damien im Dorf mit dem Glücksspiel.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 211 Falrach geht dabei sehr geschickt vor und schafft es schließlich ihr Geld zu verzehnfachen. Emerelle ist über die Art, wie er dies geschafft hat sehr erbost. In ihren Augen gehört es sich nicht arme Dorfbewohner auszunehmen. Sie fordert von ihm, damit aufzuhören. Er willigt ein, wenn sie dafür für ihren Lebensunterhalt aufkommt.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 214 Falrach schwebt dabei der Grubenkampf vor. Die beiden Reisen nach Saisom und treffen sich mit dem dortigen Grubenkampfbesitzer Jubal. Dieser willigt ein Emerelle kämpfen zu lassen. Während Falrach ihr gesamtes Geld auf Emerelle setzt, wartet Emerelle nahe der Grube auf ein Zeichen des Schiedsrichters Asterion die Grube zu betreten. Sie wird von Asterion als Normirga unter dem Namen Tanzende Schneeflocke vorgestellt. Ihr Gegner ist der Troll Zornbal, einer der wenigen Überlebenden aus einem Kampf mit den Normirga.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 222 Da Asterion ihren Kampf zu einem Racheakt des Trolls gegen eine aus dem "grausamen Volk der Mörderin Nandalee" stilisiert, tritt zum ersten Mal Emerelles Jähzorn klar zu Tage. Sie tötet Zornbal in ihrem Jähzorn mit nur zwei Attacken und bringt aufgrund dieser Leichtigkeit die Zuschauer gegen sich auf. Im Anschluss daran versuchen Falrach und Emerelle schnellstmöglich ihren Gewinn abzuholen, werden jedoch von Jubal und seinen Wachen aufgehalten. Jubal verlangt, dass Emerelle den Schaden wiedergutmacht, indem sie weiter als Kämpferin in anderen Arenen antritt.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 257ff. Da Emerelle die Chance sieht, sich dabei weiter nach den Fahrenden Rittern zu erkundigen, willigt sie ein. Kampf gegen Schneller Tod und den Geistervogel Nach drei Monaten, in denen Emerelle 23 Arenenkämpfe bestritten und Falrach viel Geld durch Wetten auf sie gewonnen hat, steht ihr letzter Kampf gegen den Kämpfer Schneller Tod im Blutgrund der Stadt Haiwanan an.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 260f.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 268 Vor ihrem Kampf nimmt Falrach sie mit zur Schneiderin Frau Liu. Dort schenkt er ihr neun Kleider, damit sie von diesem Tag an immer über eine angemessene Garderobe verfügen kann. In einem Moment unter vier Augen warnt Falrach Emerelle außerdem vor den Arenaleitern Jubal und Arun. Seiner Meinung nach werden diese beiden die Kämpfe manipulieren, um sie zu töten. Emerelle ist sich jedoch ihrer Fähigkeiten sicher und lehnt auch sein Angebote mithilfe des Kaufherren Edain aus der Stadt zu fliehen ab.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 269 Am Abend desselben Tages beginnt der Kampf gegen Schneller Tod. Emerelle scheint kurz nach Beginn des Kampfes etwas desorientiert zu sein, was er sich nicht erklären kann. Falrach sieht, das Emerelle schließlich gewinnen kann. Über den Ausgang des Kampfes erbost, lässt der Arenaleiter Arun seinen Geistervogel in die Arena.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 281 Emerelle versucht auf anraten ihre Gegners eine der Eisenstangen am Rande der Arena aus der Verankerung zu brechen, während Nodon das Biest ablenkt, da nur solch schlecht verhüttetes Eisen den Geistervogel verletzen kann. Schließlich greifen auch Falrach und Heldenherz in den Kampf ein und helfen Nodon den Geistervogel abzulenken, damit Emerelle Zeit gewinnt. Dabei verletzt sich Falrach schwer. Emerelle kann die Stange schließlich lösen und den Vogel vernichten, bevor dieser den bewusstlosen Falrach töten kann. Gemeinsam mit Nodon und einigen in der Arena erschienen Fahrenden Rittern gelingt ihnen die Flucht aus der Arena.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 292 Bei den Fahrenden Rittern Sechs Tage später gelingt es dem Anführer der Fahrenden Ritter, Nodon, Falrach in deren Versteck zu heilen. Emerelle besucht anschließend den genesenden Falrach und lässt sich dessen Spiel zeigen, dem sie den Namen "Falrach" gibt. Mithilfe dieses Spiels will sie eine Möglichkeit finden in den Palast des Geisterkönigs einzudringen und ihre Mutter zu finden.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 321 Nodon berichtet Emerelle und Falrach schließlich von seiner Vermutung, das es sich bei dem Geisterkönig um ihren dunklen Bruder handeln könnte, was Nandalees Aufgabe im Kampf erklären könnte.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 455 Kurze Zeit später erhält Nodon Nachrichten von der Sichtung des Zwerges Frar in Haiwanan. Gemeinsam mit Emerelle dringen sie in dessen Hütte ein und nehmen die Drachentöterpfeile und den Tarnumhang des Zwerges mit sich.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 515ff. Auch Frar entscheidet sich mit ihnen zu gehen, da er sich nicht von den Waffen trennen will. Angriff auf den Geisterkönig Emerelle, Falrach, Nodon und Frar beginnen die Planung für den Angriff auf den Geisterkönig. Die restlichen Fahrenden Ritter wollen wegen Nandalees Taten nicht mit Emerelle in den Kampf ziehen. Die vier schleichen sich nahe an den Palast und Emerelle erkundet mit ihrer Verbindung zur Misteldrossel Heldenherz die Umgebung.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 517 Heldenherz wird jedoch beim Erkundungsflug von einem Falken angegriffen und gerade noch von einer Elster gerettet werden, die sich wieder bei den lagernden Angreifern in den Lutin Franja verwandelt.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 522 Er teilt ihnen mit, das sich neun Geistervögel in der Residenz des Geisterkönigs aufhalten. Mithilfe des Lutin sind sie in der Lage den nahen kleinen Albenstern am Bienenberg für ihren Angriff zu nutzen.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 526 Sie können bei ihrem Angriff innerhalb weniger Augenblicke alle neun Geistervögel ausschalten und dringen in die Residenz ein, während Franja das Albentor offenhält.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 537 In der Geheimkammer entdecken sie schließlich die durch eine der Geschöpfe Langarms festgehaltene Nandalee, dazu der ebenfalls gefesselte Meliander und dessen dunkler Bruder.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 539 Bevor sie sich zurückziehen können, erscheint der Hauptmann der roten Garde, Dargyl, mit dem Kopf von Franja. Er gibt sich als der Goldene zu erkennen.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 543f. Der Goldene erklärt ihnen, dass der Geisterkönig nur von den Himmelsschlangen unbehelligt geblieben ist, damit sich schließlich alle Kinder der Nandalee hier einfinden. Er möchte damit herausfinden, welches der Kinder seine Brut ist.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 545 Als er gerade dabei ist Emerelle zu überprüfen, greift ihn Heldenherz an. Gerade als der Goldene diesen zerquetscht, stößt Emerelle ihm mit einer aus dem Material der Drachentöterpfeile gefertigten Haarnadel in den Schädel.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 548 Der alte Drache stirbt augenblicklich. Die restlichen Personen machen sich bereit sofort zu fliehen, da sie einen Angriff der restlichen Himmelsschlangen befürchten. Nandalee trennt sich vor dem Albenstern in der Residenz von ihnen, um die Himmelsschlangen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und diese so an der Zerstörung von Haiwanan zu hindern. Sie bittet Emerelle jedoch ihren dunklen Bruder zu verschonen und ihm den Namen Askalel zu geben.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 551 Besuch bei den Apsaras Drei Wochen später besuchen Emerelle, Meliander, Askalel, Falrach, Nodon und Frar die Königin der Apsaras, Uthaya.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 553ff. Emerelle hofft eigentlich zu erfahren, ob Nandalee erneut überleben konnte. Dies kann ihr jedoch Uthaya nicht beantworten. Die Apsara gibt jedoch einen Orakelspruch auf die drei Geschwister ab: Wann immer es wert, ziehet euer Schwert. Doch ganz gleich, was ihr tut, herrschen wird Drachenblut.''Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 556 Drachenkriege Falrach stirbt am Ende der Drachenkriege, als er mit seinem Leib Emerelle auf der Insel Ischemon vor dem Odem des Fürsten der Sonnendrachen rettet.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2009), S. 70 Rückkehr seines Bewusstseins Reise nach Feylanviek Nach der Auslöschung der Erinnerungen Ollowains durch den Lutin Elija, versucht Emerelle mit dem Albenstein Ollowains Erinnerungen wiederherzustellen, erweckt aber dadurch Falrach, ihre alte Liebe aus den Drachenkriegen, zu neuem Leben.Elfenlicht (Heyne 2014), S. 888 Sie verlassen Burg Elfenlicht und stellen den zerstörten Albenpfad wieder her. Emerelle beginnt, befreit von der Last zu herrschen mit Falrach wie einst in der Vergangenheit herumzureisen. Während dieser Reise, bei der sie oft die Richtung wechseln, um den Häschern von Skanga zu entkommen, nähern sie sich der Stadt Feylanviek. Eine Weile begleiten sie den Viehtrieb des Kentaurenfürsten Makarios.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 20f. Erlebnisse in Feylanviek In Feylanviek sehen sie zum ersten Mal die Folgen der Herrschaft der Trolle und der Lutin. Es kommt zu einem Zwischenfall in der Stadt, bei der die beiden von den Trollen gefangen genommen werden. Ihre Pferde werden dabei von dem Troll Madra verspeist. Weder die Trolle noch der Kobold Dalmag Paschendrab bemerken, dass es sich bei ihren Gefangenen um die gesuchten Elfen handelt.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 23f. Auf Dalmags treiben soll Emerelle zur Strafe, dem Rudelführer Gharub Zeit "gestohlen" zu haben, eine Hand abgeschlagen bekommen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 47 Falrach selbst soll dies als Strafe durchführen. Sie werden eingekerkert und Emerelle beginnt dort mit einem Zauber, um ihre verlorene Hand nachwachsen zulassen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 65 Nach der Heilung töten sie alle Trolle und Kobolde, die an dem Urteil beteiligt waren.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 76 Daraufhin fliehen sie in die Verbrannten Lande.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 89 Das Verbrannte Land Dort treffen sie auf einen Stamm der Kobolde mit ihrem Anführer Oblon, der ihnen zunächst nicht traut und sie töten will.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 139f. Nachdem sie überleben, bittet Oblon sie ihnen gegen die "Trolle" zu helfen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 169 Nach ein paar Tagen im Dorf der Kobolde schläft Emerelle mit Falrach.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 174 Dabei ruft sie allerdings versehentlich den Namen Ollowain´s. Falrach ist gekränkt, bleibt aber bei ihr. Oblon bemerkt die Stimmungsänderung von Falrach und beginnt mit ihm ein Gespräch. Mit Maisschnaps und Kakteenfleisch, dem Hattah, berauscht er ihn und will ihm mit Hilfe seiner Ahnen helfen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 198f. Kurz darauf greifen die "Trolle" unter Douar an, um ihren Tribut einzufordern. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die "Trolle" ein weiteres Koboldvolk, mit Namen Grauhäute, sind. Sie können diese mit Hilfe von Emerelle, Nikodemus und Madra zu Verhandlungen zwingen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), Seite 236f.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 262 Reise zum Jadegarten Nachdem Emerelle die Wichtigkeit der Traumfänger erkennt, beschließt sie die Grauhäute durch die Wüste mit all ihren Strapazen in den Jadegarten zu führen, da die Kobolde nicht mehr die anderen Stämme tyrannisieren sollen. Madra und Nikodemus begleiten sie weiterhin.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2015), S. 320Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2015), S. 331f. Auf dem Marsch zum Jadegarten rufen sie den Drachenatem herauf. Madra schultert daraufhin sieben Kinder und läuft los. Falrach nimmt das hinkende Koboldmädchen Ganya und eine Alte und bringt sie noch rechtzeitig in die rettende Höhle. Die Alte stirbt. Um weitere zu retten folgt er Madra erneut in den Drachenatem.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 365f. Er wird jedoch vom Sand begraben, jedoch von den Grauhäuten gefunden, als sie unter der Kuppel Emerelles zur Höhle unterwegs sind.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2015), S. 382 Naachdem sich Emerelle erneut durch Blutmagie auf Kosten eins Kobolds heilt, heilt sie auch Falrach. Falrach stellt dabei zunehmend fest, dass Emerelle mitunter auch eine sehr herrische, unbarmherzige Seite hat.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 410 Von Firaz wird Falrach in die Pyramide gerufen. Um seine Zukunft zu lesen, soll er in einen Sack mit Bruchstücken aus Schwerten greifen. Sie sagt ihm, dass das leere Gefäß des Körpers von Erinnerungen anderer an Ollowain gefüllt werden kann und ein ein neuer Ollowain entsteht.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 448 Nach dem Verlassen der Pyramide werden sie von den Shi-Handan Alathaia´s und Skanga´s angegriffen. Emerelle kann sie durch einen magischen Blitz, der wiederum wohl ein Zauber der Drachenmagie war, töten. Entkräftet und bewusstlos fliehen sie mit Nikodemus durch ein Albentor.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 462ff Eleborns Reich Fast 12 Jahre verlieren sie durch einen Zeitsprung auf den Albenpfaden, als sie in Eleborns Reich eintreten.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 633f. Auf einem Fest von Eleborn Hofstaat tanzt Falrach mit dessen Geliebter Nailyn.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 654 Das Orakel Samur Mit Emerelle und Nikodemus reist er in die Menschenwelt zu den Aegilischen Inseln, um das Orakel Samur, die Schwester von Firaz zu besuchen. Etwa zeitgleich kommt dort die Flotte des schwer verletzen Piratenfürsten Tigranes ein.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 668f. Emerelle drängt Nikodeums dazu nach seinem Schicksal zu fragen. Samur schreibt ihm ins Gesicht:<> Danach geht Emerelle zu Samur und fragt, ob es noch Alben in Albenmark gibt. Auf die Frage, ob es noch Alben in Albenmark gebe, antwortete das Orakel: "''Auf dem Albenhaupt wohnt der Alben Haupt". Emerelle vermutet nun, dass der Sänger sich auf dem Albenhaupt befindet. Sie beschließt auf das Albenhaupt zu reisen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 705 Sie fliehen vor den Iskendriern auf die andere Seite der kleinen Insel. Mit einem kleinen Boot und einem Täuschungszauber Emerelles entkommen sie der Insel.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 713Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 737 Umsturzplan Zurück in Albenmark entlässt Emerelle Nikodemus und bricht mit Falrach in die Wälder der Maurawan auf. Emerelle ist auf der Suche nach Melvyn. Silwyna offenbart ihr, dass ihr Sohn bei Firnstayn lebt. Falrach hingegen bleibt bei den Maurawan, um Gilmarak zu stürzen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 742Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 753f. Er wird unter dem Namen Ollowain als Fürst der Maurawan ausgerufen, um an der Königswahl teilzunehmen. Außerdem spielt ihm Anderan Elija Glops Pläne zu und verrät, wo die zwölf Torsionsgeschütze aufgestellt sind.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 804f. Sein Eintreffen als weißer Ritter sorgt bei den Trollen auf der Prunkbarkasse für Aufsehen, aber er wird durchgelassen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 836 Das Fehlen von Anderan und Elija bringt die Pläne der Trolle durcheinander. Skanga entzieht ihnen das Stimmenrecht und schlägt als Ersatz Growak vom Blutberg und Orgrim zur Königswahl vor. Kurz darauf kommt Emerelle unter tausenden Rufen der Menge auf die Barkasse und wohnt der Wahl bei.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 857f. Als sich Orgrim bei der letzten entscheidenden Stimme enthält, springt Gilmarak erbost auf und wird von der Steinkugel Madrogs, die für Skanga bestimmt war, getroffen.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 861 Emerelle heilt mit der Zustimmung Skangas Gilmarak. Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 862 Die anwesenden Fürsten Alvias, Katander, Orgrim und Nestheus stimmten im zweiten Wahlgang für Emerelle, die Herzöge von Mordstein Snaif, Wolfsgrube Derg und Blutberg Growak gegen sie. Emerelle wird mit 4:3 Stimmen zur Königin gekrönt. Die Fehde zwischen ihr und Skanga wird von beiden offiziell beendet, wobei Skanga betont, dass niemals engere Beziehungen zwischen beiden existieren würden. Sie ist Emerelle aber dankbar, dass diese Gilmarak vor dem Tod retten konnte. Die Trolle ziehen sich in die Snaiwamark zurück.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 875 Nach der Wahl bleibt nur Orgrim in Vahan Calyd. Orgrim betrinkt sich mit Falrach und will ihn für eine Weile als Leibwache anwerben, als Schutz gegen den Elfen Farodin.Elfenkönigin (Heyne 2014), S. 881 Trivia * Nach der Auslöschung der Erinnerungen Ollowains durch den Lutin Elija und der Macht des Albensteins Emerelles nistet sich die Erinnerung Falrachs in Ollowains Körper ein. * Eine Statue seines Opfers ist in der Burg Elfenlicht zu bewundern. Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Elfen